Under The Cherry Tree
by nakajima shoko
Summary: "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu" , semenjak menapakkan kaki di bawah pohon ceri di halaman belakang sekolahnya , Ciel Phantomhive selalu mengalami hal-hal yang ganjil. Apa semua hal yang dialaminya berhubungan dengan pohon ceri berumur ratusan tahun itu ?


Disclaimer : **Toboso Yana-**_**sensei**_

Story : _Nakajima Shoko or sagungmooney_

Rate : T

**Warning** : Crack Pair dan OOC. Kalau kurang suka tolong jangan dibaca ya daripada kecewa atau kesal nantinya. Doumo Arigatou

.

.

.

Under The Cherry Three

Kata orang dulu pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun dan terletak di sudut suatu tempat di mana pun itu pasti mempunyai penunggu. Kita tidak tahu sebenarnya ada dunia lain yang berdampingan dengan dunia kita. Entalah. Siapa yang tahu ? Tidak sedikit orang yang percaya tentang mitos itu.

Di halaman belakang bangunan sekolah yang cukup kuno karena bangunan itu memang tak mempunyai usia yang bisa dibilang muda lagi ada sebuah pohon ceri. Pohon itu berdaun rimbun sehingga nampak sejuk bila dipandang. Batang pohon itu berwarna hitam pekat dan sangat kokoh. Bunga ceri berwarna merah muda yang masih berupa kuncup bunga kecil menambah nilai plus tersendiri pada pohon berumur ratusan tahun itu. Hanya saja entah mengapa tidak ada satupun siswa yang berani mendekatinya. Aneh sekali jika orang-orang seantero Paul Academy menjauhi pohon cantik ini. Jika mereka cukup peka dan memiliki rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi mungkin saja mereka bisa menemukan rahasia besar yang dimiliki pohon tua tersebut. Sebuah kejadian yang pasti sungguh tidak ingin mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive, seperti hari-hari biasanya bocah jenius bermata biru gelap itu senang sekali menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi di halaman belakang sekolah. Sudah genap seminggu ia bersekolah di sekolah bersistem asrama tersebut tapi ia masih sangat sulit untuk berbaur dengan sekolahnya. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa anak beriris sapphire itu adalah anak yang tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara. Entah kenapa Ciel merasa udara di halaman belakang sekolah terasa lebih dingin, padahal bulan ini belum memasuki musim gugur ataupun musim dingin. Ciel menyentuh belakang lehernya. Hawa dingin itu seakan menyuruhnya menjauh dari pohon ceri berbatang hitam yang umurnya bahkan lebih tua dari bangunan sekolahnya sendiri.

"Kau mau mengusirku ya? Maaf saja, ya. Aku sudah hampir satu minggu mengunjungimu. Tapi baru kali ini aku merasa kau tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku" Ciel berdialog sendiri. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya pasti orang-orang akan mengiranya sudah gila karena berbicara dengan sebatang pohon yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi, limabelas menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai aku tak punya alasan untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama" Ciel menatap pohon itu sekali lalu segera melangkah menjauh menuju gedung yang merupakan kelas pelajaran berikutnya.

"Nova" suara seorang gadis terdengar samar-samar dari balik pohon tua berbatang hitam pekat. Suara itu terus menggema seakan sang empunya memanggil sosok yang baru saja menjauh dari wilayahnya, beikut dengan itu suara lirih yang bermaksud memanggil tadi berubah menjadi isakan yang terdengar menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau darimana saja? Aku dan Sebastian pangling mencarimu tadi ! Kau tidak ingat kita ada latihan anggar? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini" Alois mengomel sebal dengan muka masam.

Ciel menatap sahabat pirangnya dengan tatapan tak berminat. Rupanya ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya, Alois. Demi Apollo yang mengejar-ngejar cinta Daphne! Ciel benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ia harus menghadiri pelatihan anggar bersama kedua temannya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Alois! Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita ada latihan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian berdua" Ciel sudah mulai panik sekarang. Bisa-bisanya ia bersantai-santai di saat kedua sahabat karibnya bingung mencarinya di sekolah yang luasnya bahkan sepadan dengan Istana Buckingham.

"Telat sekali responmu tuan jenius. Lebih baik kau siapkan uangmu untuk mentraktir kami berdua makan siang sebagai ganti ruginya dan kuanggap semuanya impas. Adil kan? Ahaha"

"Tidak adil sama sekali" Ciel membuang mukanya. Bisa-bisanya kesalahannya dijadikan ajang untuk tebus-tebusan begini.

"Itu adil! Setidaknya bagi kami berdua yang susah payah mencarimu tadi. Sial, sepertinya sekarang kita harus menghadiri kelas Kesenian. Sungguh aku sangat benci pada mata pelajaran yang satu itu" Alois berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelas mereka. Di belakangnya Ciel mengikuti sambil sesekali menghala nafas berat karena merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Ruang berukuran minimalis yang notabene adalah kelas kesenian itu hanya dihadiri oleh duapuluh satu siswa dari sekian banyaknya siswa di Paul Academy. Kelas tersebut sebenarnya diikuti oleh banyak siswa yang masing-masing berasal dari kelas yang berbeda-beda yang mungkin memang mencintai seni atau hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan seperti pemuda Trancy yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekanik pada meja kayu miliknya. Wanita cantik bername tag Lein Lachance itu menghela nafas berat saat mendapati kelasnya nyaris kosong melompong. Guru Pembina kelas kesenian itu merasa kecewa karena hampir separuh muridnya tidak hadir. Terkadang Miss Lachance merasa bingung. Untuk apa anak-anak itu memilih mata pelajaran yang dibinanya kalau mereka sama sekali tidak berniat hadir pada kelasnya. Mata cokelat madu milik wanita itu menelusuri seluruh kelas. Sedikit banyaknya ia bersyukur ternyata masih ada duapuluh satu orang anak rajin yang bersedia menghadiri kelasnya.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini saya akan membagi kalian dalam tiga kelompok yang masing-masing beranggotakan tujuh orang siswa dalam tiap-tiap kelompok kali ini. Sebelumnya saya sangat kecewa karena hampir separuh siswa yang harusnya menghadiri kelas saya tidak hadir. Tapi tidak masalah. Saya sangat yakin kalian semua yang ada di sini lebih dari cukup dari semua yang saya butuhkan untuk memenuhi kuota untuk pameran lukisan bulan depan" Miss Lachance tersenyum lebar pada murid-muridnya dan langsung mendapat respon berupa pandangan aneh dari semua siswa yang memenuhi ruangan kelasnya.

"Maksud anda Miss? Saya benar-benar tidak paham dengan yang anda maksud barusan" Sebastian Michaelis membuka suara dan secara tidak langsung mewakili teman-temannya untuk memohon kejelasan dari sang guru.

"Bagus kau bertanya, Michaelis. Bulan depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan yang biasa dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya. Dalam festival tersebut akan diadakan beberapa acara seperti drama, peragaan busana dari kelas keterampilan dan pameran lukisan dari kelas kita. Perlu saya tekankan. Setelah saya bagi kalian dalam tiga kelompok kalian diwajibkan membuat lukisan secara individual bersama dengan kelompok kalian. Sebelum ada yang bertanya lebih baik saya jelaskan. Kenapa harus berkelompok kalau lukisan yang akan di buat harus dibuat secara individual? Saya melakukan itu agar anda-anda sekalian mampu saling berkonsultasi satu sama lain dengan tim kalian. Selain itu saya rasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau mengerjakan tugas kalian bersama-sama daripada membuatnya seorang diri bukan? Saya mau tugas kalian dikumpulkan pada akhir bulan ini! Saya sudah menghitung kalau ukisan yang terkumpul harus ada duapuluh satu buah sama dengan jumblah siswa yang hadir di kelas saya hari ini" wanita beriris madu itu menatap semua muridnya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi kalau-kalau ada lagi yang hendak angkat bicara atau sekedar bertanya karena pengumuman yang diberikannya mungkin kurang terdengar jelas.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" Miss Lachance mengetuk-ngetuk buku teks yang dibawanya ke meja. Menunggu apakah ada lagi siswa yang hendak bertanya.

"Tidak Miss" kompak semua siswa yang ada di kelas.

"Bagus! Nah kalau begitu saya akan mengumumkan siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi ketua klompok kali ini. Mulai dari klompok satu Terence Kruger selanjutnya kelompok dua Sebastian Michaelis dan klompok tiga Angela. Silakan merekrut enam anggota yang nantinya akan bergabung ke klompok kalian. Yak, waktu kita yang sedikit ini akhirnya habis juga. Bagi anak yang saya tunjuk sebegai ketua tolong sehabis pelajaran berikutnya berakhir ambil kanvas dan alat-alat lainnya di ruangan saya. Saya tutup sampai di sini. Selamat siang dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" dengan itu Miss Lachance menutup pelajarannya.

"Selamat siang Miss" semua murid hanya bisa mengelus dada setelah wanita beriris madu itu meninggalkan kelas. Miss Lachance memang selalu mengejutkan.

"Hey, Sebby siapa saja yang akan kau rekrut dalam timmu?" Alois menusuk punggung Sebastian dengan pensil mekaniknya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Berusaha menebak siapa saja orang beruntung yang akan masuk ke kelompok dua.

**"Jangan tusuk punggungku **_**Trancy" **_ucap Sebastian dengan penuh penekanan. Alois, Ciel dan beberapa siswa lainya yang berada dekat dengan tempat duduk Sebastian hanya bisa bergidik.

"Hiiii!"

"Kalian pikir aku ini hantu? Oh, soal pertanyaan yang tadi. Aku sudah menentukan siapa saja yang akan bergabung ke kelompok dua" Semua menatap Sebastian dengan wajah penasaran. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil menunjukkan buku teks miliknya yang berisi beberapa nama yang mungkin merupakan calon anggota yang ingin direkrutnya.

"Yang akan masuk ke timku adalah Ciel dan Cecilia Phantomhive, Soma Asman Kadar, Ran Mao, Candice White Audrey dan Alois Trancy. Kuharap tidak ada yang protes dengan hal ini. Jangan ada yang malas! Besok kita sudah harus bergerak untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini!" Sebastian menutup buku teksnya.

"Dan besok kita berkumpul di sini lagi untuk mengerjakan tugas kita. Semuanya mengerti?" Sebastian, anak laki-laki berwajah oriental itu tersenyum kecil seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yes Sir!" kompak semuanya sebelum berlalu menuju kelas sejarah yang menjadi kelas mereka berikutnya.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Bangunan sekolah Paul Academy mulai ditinggalkan para siswa yang menuju asrama mereka karena tepat sejam yang lalu pelajaran telah usai. Hanya nampak beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas termasuk pemuda bersurai kelabu yang tengah mengemas perlengkapan belajarnya kedalam ransel. Matanya yang senada dengan batuan sapphire mengabsen satu persatu siswa yang masih betah berlama-lama berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda itu melangkah tanpa beban menuju asramanya.

Tak lama setelah melewati areal sekolah langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pohon ceri yang biasa menjadi tempat istirahat favoritnya. Samar-samar rasanya barusan ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar dari belakang pohon ceri itu. Tetapi saat ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok yang diyakininya adalah seorang gadis tersebut ternyata tidak nampak di sana. Ciel menggeleng pelan. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi. Mungkin ia hanya lelah sehingga melihat hal-hal aneh seperti tadi.

"_Aku mencintaimu" _bisikan seorang wanita terbawa angin dan sampai di telinga sang pemuda Phantomhive.Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya. Barusan iya benar-benar mendengar seseorang berbicara tepat di belakangnya, Suara tadi terdengar sangat nyata di telinganya. Tapi saat menoleh dan berusaha menemukan sosok yang tengah berbicara tadi nihil yang menjadi hasilnya. Ciel tak menemukan siapapun kecuali kelopak bunga ceri yang gugur menerpa wajahnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengalami peristiwa aneh semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di taman belakang sekolah. Tak mau ambil pusing, Ciel akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama. Mungkin yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanya segelas susu hangat dan tidur. Lalu menenangkan pikirannya dengan membaca novel-novel klasik kegemarannya.

"_Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great"_

"_Although we will now never meet again"_

"_I want to, I want to see you"_

"_I still think of that summer day when you were with me"_

Ciel tak salah lihat. Rupanya setelah ia meninggalkan taman, sesosok gadis berambut platina menampakkan dirinya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna putih bergradasi ungu yang sudah tampak lusuh. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai ke hamparan rumput berwarna hijau lembut. Setetes.. dua tetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi kemudian dagu gadis itu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu menangis dan tak lama setelah itu sosok tadi mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam bersamaan dengan gugurnya kelopak bunga ceri yang mengantar kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Psst.. Kau dari mana saja Ciel?" Alois menusukkan jarinya pada punggung sahabatnya yang langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa setelah menggebrak pintu kamar tamu asrama laki-laki dengan tidak elitnya. Untungnya hanya ada beberapa siswa di sana mengingat mungkin yang lainnya tengah sibuk beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing.

"Dari gedung sekolah lah, memangnya dari mana lagi?" Ciel menjawab dengan tatapan tak suka karena merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Alos.

"Jangan bilang kau habis singgah di halaman belakang sekolah! Sudah kubilang Ciel, disana itu angker! Setiap lewat kesana bulu kudukku selalu saja berdiri. Kenapa sih untuk menuju asrama kita harus melewati halaman belakang sekolah yang menyeramkan itu? Aku saja langsung berlari setiap melewati tempat itu. Tapi kau ? Kau mau menantang maut ya?" Alois berceloteh ria tentang halaman belakang sekolah yang nyatanya tidak digubris oleh Ciel.

"Seram mananya? Disana tempat yang nyaman kok. Aku suka dengan rerumputan di sana. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma embun pagi dari rerumputan yang tumbuh di sana. Pohonnya juga strategis untuk dipakai tempat tidur siang" Ciel rupanya tidak menyetujui argumen sahabatnya.

"Astaga kau benar-benar pemberani. Tapi aku tak bangga pada keberanianmu itu wahai sahabatku. Oh, ya! Tadi Sebastian dan nona bintik-bintik membawakan kanvas dan banyak sekali cat minyak untuk anggota kelompok dua. Kanvas dan perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan sudah diantar ke kamarmu. Dan aku hanya mau mengingatkan besok sore kita berkumpul di ruang kesenian. Tadi Cecillia sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu kalau-kalau kau akan lupa soal tugas kita" anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berbicara sambil sesekali memasukkan kentang goreng hasil percobaan si nona bintik-bintik ke mulutnya.

"Asyik sekali makanmu. Oke aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Aku balik ke kamarku dulu. Selamat malam. Dan tolong jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama jangan panggil Audrey dengan nama _bintik _karena ia akan langsung menerkammu seperti srigala. Grauk ! Haha" Ciel bangkit dan merapikan kemejanya yang nyaris kusut sebelum menghilang di balik pintu menuju lorong kamar siswa.

"Masa bodoh. Yang penting bagiku dia tetaplah nona bintik-bintik yang badung. Tapi kuakui untuk gadis badung seperti Candice. Masakannya cukup enak di lidahku" Alois kembali menekuni kentang goreng kepunyaannya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _"aku juga mau kentang goreng_".

.

.

.

"_I'm waiting for you all night"_

"_I'm waiting for you to come and praise of me" _

"_That night"_

"_In cold and snowy night I was waiting under the cherry trees"_

"_But you never come"_

"_You lied to me"_

Ciel menggosok kedua matanya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya menyapu seluruh objek yang ada di kamar berukuran tak biasa itu. Jendela kamarnya tak tertutup. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Seingatnya sebelum pergi tidur ia sempat menutup rapat jendela kamarnya. Lalu kenapa jendela berukuran besar itu bisa terbuka kembali? Apa ada angin yang sangat kencang sehingga jendelanya terbuka? Ciel bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Saat hendak menutup kembali jenda kamar miliknya ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang wanita tengah berlarian dibawah cahaya bulan.

"Malam-malam begini. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?" Ciel menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat gadis itu lebih jelas tapi saat gadis itu berlari mengitari patung Bunda Maria yang ada di halaman asrama sosok gadis itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Ciel tersentak dengan apa yang barusan di lihatnya. Gadis itu menghilang? A—apa dia b—bukan manusia?

"Ciel Phantomhive! Kau hanya lelah! Barusan hanya halusinasi. Kau hanya perlu pergi tidur dan kau tidak akan perlu melihat hal-hal ganjil seperti tadi" Ciel berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya secangkir susu di atas mejadi dekat jendela yang nampaknya sudah mulai dingin. Diminumnya susu itu dalam segali teguk kemudia dengan cepat ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur dan mulai mencoba untuk pergi kealam mimpi walau nampaknya akan sedikit sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua sebelum festival kebudayaan dimulai. Kelompok dua nampak sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Mereka semua nampak sibuk melukis pada kanvas besar berukuran 100x70 cm itu. Kalau melukis dalam satu kanvas bersama-sama mungkin akan cepat selesai. Tapi dihadapan mereka ada tujuh buah kanvas yang harus mereka lukis seorang diri ! Merepotkan sekali. Bahkan ketua klompok mereka, Sebastian masih merasa belum berhasil menyelesaikan lukisannya. Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. Hanya dirinyalah yang sama sekali belum menggoreskan kuas miliknya pada kanvas. Bererapa temannya menawarkan diri untuk membantunya melukis tapi ditolaknyya dengan halus. Itu tugasnya jadi ia sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ciel kau masih belum melukis apapun ?" Cecillia melirik kanvas milik saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Gadis berkuncir dua itu bahkan hampir menyelesaikan lukisannya. Lukisan Ciel bisa dikatakan sangat jauh dari kata selesai.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal apa yang harus kulukis, Cecillia. Tapi aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya"

"_I fell asleep under the pouring snow which freezes every inch of my body"_

"_After that I was dead"_

"_Till I die you still do not come to see me again"_

"C—cecillia, kau mendengar sesuatu?" Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya. Barusan ia seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara, lagi. Tapi sosok orang yang berbicara barusan selalu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Sesuatu ? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mendengar apapun kecuali senandung milik Alois" Cecillia masih teteap sibuk dengan lukisannya dan tak mengubris ucapan kembarannya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Ciel memijat pelipisnya.

"_I thought you had forgotten me"_

"_I'm a girl who you hurt"_

"_I'm the poor girl who died believe in love"_

'_Brak!' _Semua mata memandang kearah pemuda Phantomhive yang baru saja menggebrak meja. Ia nampak gelisah, seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Phantomhive/Ciel?" teman-temannya menatap Ciel dengan pandangan khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Ciel Nampak tak pernah berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan apapun. Benar-benar seperti bukan Ciel Phantomhive yang biasanya.

"T—tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf. Silakan lanjutkan saja melukisnya" Ciel tersenyum hambar.

"Bagaimana bisa kami melanjutkan lukisan kami kalau kau sama sekali belum melukis apapun dalam kanvas milikmu. Festiva budaya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Lukislah sesuatu dalam kavasmu atau Miss Lachance akan kecewa padamu. Ayolah Phantomhive ini hanya sebuah lukisan. Bukannya kau mahir melakukannya ?" Sebastian selaku ketua kelompok dua jengah juga melihat Ciel yang belum menyentuh kanvasnya sama sekali.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan lukisanku. Tapi tidak hari ini"

"Terserah padamu saja Phantomhive. Kapanpun kau memerlukan bantuan.. Kami pasti akan membantumu" pemuada Michaelis itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis menanggapi respon sahabatnya.

"_Thanks"_

_._

_._

_._

Matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Hari ini langit malam tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Siapapun pasti tahu kalau malam ini didominasi oleh awan mendung yang kapan saja bisa turun ke bumi dan menjadi butiran hujan. Ciel izin lebih awal untuk kembali ke asrama karena merasa kurang enak badan. Di tangannya ada sebuah kanvas berukuran besar. Rencananya ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya di kamarnya sendiri. Saat melewati halaman belakang lagi-lagi Ciel mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dari seseorang.

_"You have not changed since the last time we met"_

"Siapa yang bicara?" Pemuda Phantomhive itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Kalau saja ia bukan seorang Ciel Phantomhive mungkin saja sekara ia sudah menjadi gila. Siapa yang tidak uring-uringan kalau setiap hari mendengar seseorang berbicara di dekatmu tapi orang tersebut tak menunjukkan dirinya?

_"Apa itu kau? Nova? Aku sudah lama menunggumu"_

"Siapa di sana? Jangan bersembunyi. Tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau bukan seoarang pengecut" Ciel berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Klopak bunga ceri berguguran tepat di depan wajahnya. Refleks pemuda Phantomhive itu memejamkan matanya. Menunggu respon dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

_"Ini aku, Hannah. Kau kembali? Kenapa begitu lama ? Apa yang menahanmu ?" _Ciel tersentak tak bisa merespon apapun saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut platina muncul tiba-tiba dari pohon ceri yang biasa menjadi tempat rehatnya.

"K—kau s—siapa? Nova? K—kau salah orang nona. Aku b—bukan Nova. Aku P—phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia percaya kalau hantu dan semacamnya itu memang ada tapi kalau melihat secara langsung begini.

"_Kau bukan Nova?" _Gadis itu nampak kecewa karena orang yang selama ini dikiranya sebagai seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan 'Nova' ternyata bukan orang itu. Ciel menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ya. Kau salah orang. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa" Ciel tersenyum tipis sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon ceri tempat gadis itu meringkuk sambil menahan tangis.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang selalu mengikutiku, Miss Hannah?" Ciel bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil ikut berjongkok di samping roh gadis bernama Hannah tadi.

"_Maafkan aku. Hiks.. A—aku sama sekali tak berniat mengganggu siapapun yang ada di sini. K—kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ingin kutemui. Aku merasa sangat senang saat melihatmu sering berhenti di bawah pohon ini dan mengagumi rumahku. Aku sangat senang karena kukira kau adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sudah lama kutunggu kehadirannya. Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu gelisah"_ gadis berambut platina itu menatap Ciel dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Gadis itu sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk hal yang tidak mungkin didapatkannya.

"Sudahlah, Hannah. Aku paham. Mungkin waktu itu aku merasa sedikit takut tapi kali ini tidak. Kau butuh teman bicara ? Aku akan menemanimu semalaman jika kau mau" Ciel menyenderkan kanvas yang dibawanya di batang pohon lalu mulai bersila dan menghadap sang roh gadis.

_"Terimakasih. Terimakasih Ciel"_

_._

_._

_._

Hannah menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya pada Ciel. Siapa dia, siapa itu Nova, siapa saja teman-temannya, ia adalah salah satu murid Paul academy yang ternyata mengenal Miss Lachance yang adalah temannya, bagaimana Hannah meninggal dah keinginan terakhir gadis itu.

"_Dulu aku adalah salah satu siswa di Paul Academy, sekolahmu. Aku ini gadis yang pasif sehingga aku hanya punya dua orang teman. Lein dan Nova." _Ciel hanya mengangguk dan memberiakan isyarat agar Hannah meneruskan ceritanya.

"_Saat festival musim panas seperti yang akan dilaksanakan sekolahmu tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Nova, cinta pertamaku" _Ciel dapat merasakan tatapan gadis itu meneduh saat mengucap nama 'Nova'.

"_Saat itu aku yang hendak mengikuti peragaan busana mengalami sebuah insiden kecil. Anak-anak gadis satu club yang tidak terima karena aku memenangkan juara pertama dalam peragaan busana mencegatku dan merusak gaunku dengan gunting_" Hannah tersenyum pahit saat menceritakan kisahnya.

"Astaga. Itu bukan sebuah insiden kecil Hannah" Ciel Nampak prihatin dengan gadis di depannya. Hannah hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan teman barunya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Tidak apa-apa Ciel. Jangan kasihan padaku, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Itu hanya cerita lama" _

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Hannah" Hannah hanya mengangguk saat Ciel menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terhenti.

"_Saat itu aku sedang berlari karena malu pada orang-orang yang memandangku rendah karena memakai gaun lusuh yang sudah dikoyak gunting. Saat itu aku melewati Nova yang tengah berdiri dibawah guyuran cahaya kembang api. Ia begitu bersinar. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku karena terpesona dengannya yang bagaikan lukisan"_

"_Nova melihatku dan melemparkan senyumnya. Saat aku ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di belakangku. Melepas jubah biru yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya padaku. Ia bilang aku tak boleh menggunakan baju yang penuh robekan karena akan membuatku masuk angin" _Ciel hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang sudah tidak dihalangi awan mendung lagi.

"_Saat itu aku seperti melihat sosok seorang pangeran berjubah biru di hadapanku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang"_

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah orang itu. Apa dia mirip denganku ? sehingga kau mengira aku adalah dirinya?" pemuda bersurai kelabu itu memainkan kelopak bunga ceri yang jatuh ke tanah.

"_Ya. Kalian sangat mirip hanya saja kau terlihat lebih pucat darinya,ahaha. Jangan marah ya kan kau sendiri yang tanya" _Gadis berkulit tan itu hanya bisa terkikik saat melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari seorang pemuda Phantomhive.

"Aku tidak marah ya! Dan maaf bila aku lancang. Kenapa kau bisa meninggal, Hannah?" Pertanyaan Ciel barusan seakan merenggut senyum dari gadis itu. Hannah hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"A—aku tidak bermaksud. Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak masa—"

"_Akan kuceritakan!" _Hannah memotong ucapan Ciel dengan cepat. Gadis itu menghela nafas sekali sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Tolong simak dengan baik" _Lagi-lagi Ciel hanya dapat mengangguk patuh dan mendengarkan cerita sang gadis berambut platina.

"_Saat musim dingin diadakan festival. Festival yang sangat megah untuk memperingati ulang tahun Paul Academy. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu begitu pula dengan Lein dan semua siswi Paul Academy. Saat hari itu tiba aku merasa sangat senang. Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan gradasi ungu yang cantik. Lein yang menjahitkannya untukku"_

"_Aku ingat sekali sehari sebelum festival diadakann aku dan Nova membuat janji. Kami berjanji akan menari bersama saat perayaan festival. Tapi saat festival berlangsung aku sama sekali tak melihat Nova dimanapun. Ada yang bilang Nova harus pergi ke Amerika untuk menemui orang tuanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan kabar angin itu sehingga aku bersikukuh untuk menunggu Nova" Hannah menghentikan ceritanya sambil menatap lawan bicaranya dengan wajah sendu._

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Pemuda Phantomhive itu terlihat kesal dengan laki-laki bernama Nova yang selalu disebut-sebut dalam cerita sang gadis platina._

"_Aku mati. Aku mati membeku kedinginan di bawah pohon ini karena menunggunya hingga subuh. Ada seorang siswa yang menemukan tubuhku yang bersandar pada batang pohon ceri ini dan aku merasa bodoh karena mati dengan cara yang konyol" Ciel dapat melihat dengan jelas setetes air mata mengalir dari iris abu-abu gadis itu. Hantu juga bisa menangis ?_

"Itu tidak konyol. Menurutku itu sama sekali tidak konyol. Kau hanya terlalu baik, Hannah"

"_Benarkah ?"_

"Ya"_ Ciel menjawab dengan mantap._

"_Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu,Ciel. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan orang baik sepertimu. Aku senang kau bukan Nova. Aku senang kau seorang Ciel Phantomhive" Gadis_ itu tersenyum dengan tulus. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Tapi bedanya itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan bukan air mata kekecewaan seperti yang selalu keluar dari matanya. Gadis itu merasa rela atas kematiannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Ciel"_

"Ya, Hannah?" Ciel bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti langkah gadis berambut platina itu menjauh beberapa langkah dari pohon ceri kenangan milik Hannah.

"_Aku mohon selesaikanlah lukisanmu. Aku yakin Lein akan marah kalau kau mengabaikan tugas yang diberikannya dan semoga kau selalu dianugerahi kebahagia" _Hannah tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah mundur menuju pohon cerinya.

"Pasti"

"_Selamat malam Ciel. Aku sudah merasa lega sekarang. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" _perlahan tubuh gadis itu mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan gugurnya klopak bunga ceri yang seakan ikut mengantar kepergiannya ke tempat yang lebih baik diatas sana.

"Selamat malam dan istirahatlah dengan tenang, gadis pohon ceri" Ciel menatap kanvas berukuran besar yang masih setia bersandar di batang pohon. Ia rasa ia sudah tahu harus mengisi kanvas miliknya dengan apa. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh batang kokoh milik pohon ceri berbatang hitam itu.

"Ciel!" Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai keemasan berlari kearahnya.

"Alois ? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hei ! Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Ayo kita kembali ke asrama. Bukannya kau bilang akan kembali lebih awal? kenapa masih di sini?" pemuda Trancy itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi seakan pemuda Phantomhive itu adalah seorang pencuri yang ketahuan beraksi.

"Bertemu seseorang. Sudahlah ayo kita kembali! Aku sudah mendapat ide untuk lukisanku" Ciel berjalan mendahului si pirang.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Alois nampak antusias.

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Dasar!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan lukisan itu Ciel! Festival akan diadakan besok dan kau hanya punya waktu sekitar dua jam untuk menyelesaikan luki—" Alois berhenti berceloteh saat melihat sahabatnya telah menyelesaikan lukisan miliknya.

"Sudah selesai kok" ada nada puas pada ucapan sang pemuda Phantomhive saat melihat hasil karyanya. Sebuah lukisan seorang gadis berambut platina diantara kelopak bunga ceri yang berguguran.

"Waw, lukisan yang sangat hebat" semua temannya hanya dapat tersenyum saat melihat lukisan hasil karnyanya. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat ternyata sang pemuda Phantomhive mampu menyelesaikannya dengan tepat waktu.

"Lukisan yang sangat indah, Phantomhive" sesosok wanita beriris madu Nampak muncul dari kerumunan siswa yang penasaran melihat hasil karya seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Terimakasih Miss"

"Dan.. Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis dalam lukisanmu itu" Miss Lachance hanya dapat tersenyum hangat saat melihat sosok gadis yang tengah tersenyum dalam lukisan karya muridnya itu.

"Ya, anda memang mengenalnya" Ciel menatap sendu lukisan miliknya. Lukisan seorang gadis yang dijumpainya beberapa minggu lalu di bawah pohon ceri favoritnya.

"Maksudmu Phantomhive?" Miss Lachance merasa aneh dengan respon yang diberikan sang pemuda Phantomhive.

"Bukan apa-apa Miss" Lein Lachance hanya dapat menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis saat menerima tanggapan dari salah satu murid favoritnya itu.

"Tinggalkan lukisan kalian di sini. Saya akan segera menilainya dan memindahkannya ke aula untuk dipamerkan"

"Baik Miss" kompak seluruh siswa kelas kesenian.

.

.

.

Semua murid Nampak sibuk mengatur segala kebutuhan festival di taman belakang. Taman belakang yang awalnya jarang dipergunakan kini menjadi icon penting dalam festival. Kalau Hannah masih ada mungkin ia akan senang karena rumahnya jadi ramai. Tapi gadis itu sudah tenang disisi sang pencipta. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berhenti di depan pohon yang menjadi tempat penting baginya. Ciel memblalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut platina yang berkibar-kibar ditiup angin tengah memandang sang pohon ceri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah persis seperti milik siswi Paul Academy. Mungkinkah ?

"T—tidak mungkin. Gadis itu…"

"Hannah !" Sebuah suara mengagetkan gadis itu juga Ciel yang berada di dekatnya.

"Angela ! Akhirnya aku bisa sekolah disini bersamamu. Perjalanan dari Australia membuatku merasa sangat lelah"

"Selamat datang di Paul Academi, Hannah Anafeloz !"

"Dia.. Sungguhan ?" Ciel masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya.

Gadis berambut platina itu melirik ke arah Ciel yang tepat berada di depannya, dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu, gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ciel yang menatapnya, bersikap sopan sebagai isyarat salam perkenalan darinya, Ciel pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah saat melihat senyumnya yang menawan.

"_Hei Nova… Kali ini aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan. Aku tidak mau menyesal seumur hidupku nantinya"_Batin Ciel sambil melangkah menuju kerumunan teman-temannya yang tengah berbagi tawa dengan bahagianya.

Musim panas tahun ini, seorang Ciel Phantomhive mengalami banyak hal yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya dan mungkin saja pertemuannya dengan Hannah akan menjadi sebuah awal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Angela" gadis bersurai platina itu menatap sahabat karibnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa Hannah?"

"Anak laki-laki beriris sapphire tadi sipa ?" Hannah menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Dia anak yang dingin ! Tapi anaknya baik kok. Memangnya ada apa ? Kau menyukainya ya?" Angela memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"T—tidak! Aku merasa pernah bertemu anak itu tapi aku tak ingat di mana" Hannah tersenyum kecil sambil kembali menekuni permen apelnya.

"Mungkin dalam mimpimu. Ciel Phantomhive bukan tipe orang yang bisa kau temui dimana saja, ahaha. Ayo Hannah! Kita masih harus melihat pameran yang lainnya !"

"Hahaha, Angela semangat sekali ya ! Hei tunggu aku !" gadis platina itu berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang lebih dulu berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah membawa beberapa lukisan berukuran tak biasa. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seseorang mengangkut sebuah lukisan seorang gadis yang familiar di matanya.

"Eh ? A—aku.. dalam lukisan itu ada wajahku ?"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

_**Semoga tidak aneh ya kalau di baca ^^, pas nulis juga banyak kendala sana-sini karena masih perlu banyak belajar **___

_**Bagi yang sudah baca silakan tinggalkan review dan kritik kalian. Kritik dari minna-sama akan sangat membantu untuk saya kedepannya **____**, terimakasih, semoga kalian suka :D**_

_**Covernya adalah gambar Ciel Phantomhive dan Nova yang kugabungkan menjadi satu ~ Habis menurutku mereka cukup mirip jadi lahirlah fic ini ^^.**_

_**Yosh, hanya itu !**_

_**Doumou Arigatou Gozaimasu ^o^**_


End file.
